Cracktastic fair
P Peppa Pig YTP Video (I did not make it) Cracktastic fair is a cracktastified version of the episode 'Funfair'. The episode oddly resembles an actual Peppa Pig YTP. Transcript Intro Peppa: I'm Peppa Pig! syndrome Peppa: This is my Mummy Pig! Pig comes on Peppa: This is my little brother George! Pig comes on Peppa: And this is daddy pig! Daddy Pig: EXPLODES The house gets blown in half. Episode FUF-AIR Narrator: Today, Peppa and her family have come to the cracktastic fair! Peppa: Laughs The entire park suddenly gets blown apart for no reason. Anyway George: Snort snort SLY-DEE SLY-DEEEEEEE!!! Daddy Pig: JJJJJJJJJJJJJJ wants to go on the hell skelter! Mummy Pig: Ok! SEE YOU IN HELL! Mrs Rabbit: ROLL UP! ROLL UP! crushed by bagel Narrator: bun pun Peppa: Mummy! Can we have a go! Mummy Pig: Okay! Mrs Rabbit: 1 pound please! Mummy Pig: Frowns noise *POUND* Mrs Rabbit: Waste of money if you ask me! Mummy Pig: We'll see about that! Narrator: CHANGED YOUR MIND?????? Mrs Rabbit: Here's your giant waste of money! Mummy Pig: Wouldn't you like a little teddy instead Peppa? Peppa Pig: NO WAY JOSÉ!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: ACHIEVEMENT GET - SPOILT PIG Suzy Sheep: Look mamee! A giant waste of money! Mrs Sheep: It's a bit crap! Suzy Sheep: No it's NOT! Narrator: George and Daddy Pig are queuing for the HELL SKELTER! Daddy Pig: Hmmm, it's a bit high George! can replaces hell skelter Are you sure you want to have a go? George: *Laughs* Mr Zebra: 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! 1! POUNDS please! Crashes Daddy Pig: WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-Crashes George: up slide 5.2 HOURS LATER George: going up slide 23.5 HOURS LATER George: going up slide but gets to the top! George: down WAAAAAAAAHHHEEEEEEERRRR WHEEREREREAYYYEEEEEE!!!!! Narrator: Oh dear! It is a bit too high for George! Daddy Pig: DON'T WORRY GEORGE! I'LL COME WITH YOU! Daddy Pig: up slide blacks out Daddy Pig: WOOOOAHAAHHWWOOOAAHHH!!! Narrator: George pushed Daddy Pig off the edge! Daddy Pig: ground and dies Mr Dog: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Crashes arrow but misses Peppa Pig: You can do that easy Mummy! Mr Dog: Women are useless! Mummy Pig: bullseye Narrator: Mummy Pig has won! Narrator: Daddy Pig and George are riding on the Weew Feew! Mr Rhino: Hold tight now! Daddy Pig: Woah! That really is high! WOOOOAAAHHHH snap Daddy Pig: floor OOF! Mr Bull: call ROLLLANDROLLANDROLLANDROLLLLLLLL!!!!!! TEST YOUR STRENGTH!!!! Mummy Pig: What do we have to do? Mr Bull: NO SKILL INVOLVED!!! Mr Rabbit: I'll have a go! Mr Bull: 1 POUND! Mr Rabbit: thing Thing: failed' siren Daddy Pig: I'll have a go! Mr Bull: TUBBY Mummy Pig: WHAT? Mr Bull: TUBBY Mummy Pig: WHAT? MR Bull: ROUND IN THE TUBBY! Mummy Pig: GIVE ME THE HAMMER!!! MUMMY PIG VS MR BULL!!! Mummy Pig Mr Bull Mr Bull gets killed by TF2 heavy. VICTORY SONG MUMMY PIG WINS!!!!!!!!! Mrs Rabbit: That wins all the giant teddies we have! Peppa: Mummy, can we give the teddies to my friends? Mummy Pig: NO! (You don't have any) THE END Category:YTP Category:Cracktastic Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Extremely Cracktastic Category:Stupid Category:Funny Episodes Category:Funny Cracktastic Category:Funny Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Parodies Category:Crazy Category:Ultra-Cracktastic Category:What is this Category:What kind of Article is this?!